As a manufacture work machine for performing a manufacture work on a base member such as assembling of the other component, application of an auxiliary agent, or processing and/or treatment, there is known a manufacture work machine which includes a plurality of work-element performing apparatuses each configured to perform one of a plurality of work elements that constitute the manufacture work, more specifically, to perform conveyance and movement of the base member, supplying of the base member or the other component or holding and separation of the base member or the other component. The known manufacture work machine is configured to perform the manufacture work by controlling the plurality of work-element performing apparatuses by means of a central control device. The following Patent Literature describes a robot system which employs a plurality of robots instead of the plurality of work-element performing apparatuses and in which each of the plurality of robots has an individual control device for controlling an operation of a corresponding one of the robots on the basis of a motion command transmitted from the central control device.